Disgustingly Stunning, Fantastically Sickening
by Integration
Summary: Subaru was something to protect if only so that he could have the privilege of defiling the vampire by himself. SeixSub-ish Rated T for safety


**Title:** Disgustingly Stunning, Fantastically Sickening

**Rating: **T at Most

**Characters/Pairings: **SeishirouxSubaru  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own  
**Summary:** Subaru was something to protect if only so that he could have the privilege of defiling the vampire by himself.  
**Notes:** ...

Subaru was something Seishirou felt he must protect, must search for with undying passion if only to be able to break, to defile, to shatter and tear down that which was Subaru: one half of the infamous vampire twins.

Seishirou was mesmerised by the pure innocence that was Subaru. The way he could say, 'I love humans' without a quiver of doubt in his voice, even after all the trouble they had caused. He was amazed how that simple sentence justified him being kept alive: being shown mercy and not thrown to death, it was amazing. One little line can make all the difference to Subaru. And if Seishirou was being honest, he hated it yet revelled in it.

--

In the short time they knew each other Subaru asked if he – Seishirou – loved Humans. The one in question replied with a positive, a cool calculative smirk on his face.

'Yes, for we are the only mammals who can enjoy our own descent into destruction'

Movements pausing momentarily Subaru seemed shocked... Maybe. He accepted it though with only a soft murmuring of Seishirou's name in a slightly questioning manner. He may have pitied Seishirou but Subaru seemed happy enough to know that he too loved humans, even if for a different reason.

--

They looked out at the trees in the city the night before Subaru's sudden departure. It was at that time that the defiling of a grand, innocent, vulnerable vampire aristocrat may have began.

'Do you see those pale crimson petals?' Seishirou whispered into the others ear. He could feel the light shudder in what could have been hesitation but was probably a mixture of many more... exciting feelings.

A nod was given.

'They were once pure white rivalling only that of freshly fallen snow', at this Subaru head shot up and his attention was caught completely, his gaze that of pure questioning. 'It's a shame really, a man – a serial killer changed their colour.' At this Seishirou catches a petal in his hand, scrutinizes it and wonders just how long a vampire's breath can be stilled, how long a heart can stop palpating. When he discovers the time seems infinite he releases the lone petal to the mercy of the wind, watching it drift off. The power it held over his companion ceasing, the only indication of that, a slight rising and falling of said companions chest.

Seishirou continues on, fascinated by the abstract discomfort collecting in the miniscule little bubble they have both developed. 'The man killed virgins, slowly, torturing them, telling them it was their own damn fault, exclaiming that their innocence was sickening (Seishirou found that innocence was sickening, in a pleasant distracting sense) and, worst of all, when he was done – when the victims were no longer virgins – he would hide the evidence skilfully – every movement calculated and necessary and productive - under a tree which petals were that of pure white: it seemed he taunted his victims even after death.' He pauses for what he feels is a comfortable silence before chancing a glance at Subaru. Hair shields the others eyes as hands are grasped tightly upon the knees.

Seishirou can't help but smirk in a detached sadistic manner before he continues to drone on. 'The corpse's blood fed the tree, and the petals turned a light crimson colour, no longer able to rival freshly fallen snow but, possessing a morbid beauty of its own. The man soon became obsessed as most humans do and many trees suffered this fate: defiled by the corpse of someone once a virgin. Those trees which escaped the man's wrath fell to that of others.'

A rotten, yet simply gorgeous silence suffocated the small space and if Subaru had been any younger Seishirou was sure the vampire would have cried


End file.
